Pitot static tubes, used on aircraft for measuring speed and altitude, are sensitive and delicate, and thus prone to damage during installation, maintenance, and storage. To limit such damage and contamination, pitot tube covers are typically installed during any appreciable layover to prevent dust, particulates, water, and other foreign matter from entering the probe ports.
On smaller planes, the covers may be readily manually installed and removed. On larger planes, where the pitot tubes are located at high elevations, tools have been developed to assist in the installation and removal, in preference to ladders or other forms of assists. The tools, however, have demonstrated certain limitations. First, the tools tended to be heavy and somewhat unwieldy. Second, the construction materials presented a potential for craft damage upon inadvertent impact. Third, the component parts had the potential for breakage and/or separation during use, presenting unwanted debris on the operational surfaces.